Historias de un conejo
by sonikdc
Summary: Una serie de historias para la "Lavi Week" del grupo "el Harém de Allen Walker" en Facebook. Sólo algo para entretener y pasar el rato con mi conejo favorito.
1. 1 Curiosidades

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
_

El joven Bookman Jr se encontraba paseando por entre los pasillos de aquella extraña edificación. Sus pasos, algo torpes por el dolor que conllevaba aquella acción, resonaban por el espacio vacio, haciéndolo sentir aún más amplio de lo que era.

Después de haber sido tomado preso junto con su abuelo por la familia Noah, había sido torturado para así lograr que el viejo Bookman revelara lo que sabía sobre el Catorceavo. Aquella parte se encontraba borrosa en su memoria, debido al inmenso dolor que nubló sus sentidos.

Cuando logró recuperarse, su abuelo ya no se encontraba con él, por lo que intuía (y temía) que Bookman haya decidido hablar con sus captores sobre el Catorceavo.

Se encontraba aún sobre aquel sofá en el que los habían retenido y sus ropas se veían bastante maltratadas. El cuerpo, en particular su cabeza, le dolía demasiado a nivel muscular. Al menos parecía que aún podía moverse y que no tenía ningún hueso roto.

En la oscura habitación no se encontraba nadie más que él. Se preguntó si aquello sería alguna clase de trampa, pero cuando logró ponerse de pie (no sin poder dejar de soltar quejidos de dolor) y llegar hasta la puerta, descubrió que realmente estaba sólo. No se veía a ningún Noah por los alrededores. Tampoco logró escuchar nada al sacar su cabeza hacia el pasillo que se encontraba tras la puerta.

Así pues, se dedicó a rondar el lugar, en busca de su abuelo. Sus sentidos se encontraban alerta por si sentía la presencia de alguno de sus enemigos. Aún llevaba consigo su arma anti-akuma, cosa que lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro en aquellas extrañas circunstancias; por si acaso ya lo tenía fuera de su funda, listo para utilizar.

Parecía tratarse de una enorme mansión donde se encontraba, a juzgar de la decoración. Enormes cuadros de personajes famosos o escenas míticas con marcos dorados un tanto extravagantes, candelabros bastante llamativos colgaban sobre su cabeza, y enormes ventanales eran cubiertos por finas cortinas al igual que las alfombras.

Aquello le parecía extrañamente familiar aunque no sabía el por qué.

"Es extraño" pensó "Normalmente se decir de que me suenan las cosas pero esto... siento como si hubiera estado aquí hace mucho y a la vez, es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar"

A paso lento, el joven Bookman empezó a realizar un mapa mental del lugar, con ayuda de su es excepcional memoria. El lugar seguía vacío y sin rastro del enemigo. Había pensado en abrir alguna de las puertas en su búsqueda de su abuelo, pero no parecía ser la opción más sensata; si había alguien adentro (algún Noah) sería descubierto y fácilmente atrapado en su condición. Esperaba que, valiéndose de sus habilidades como sucesor de Bookman, podría dar con la habitación donde se encontrara el viejo para así rescatarlo y salir de ahí, tratando de evitar una confrontación directa.

Al doblar en una esquina se topó con algo un tanto inesperado. Una enorme puerta en forma de corazón y fondo ajedrezado que Lavi conocía muy bien.

No estaba seguro si era prudente abrir aquella puerta, sobretodo por lo que había dicho el familiar de la dueña de esa puerta.

"Se supone que Road desapareció tras proteger a Allen. Su padre estaba furioso por ello pero por lo que entendí, ella no ha dado señales de vida. El que su puerta este aquí... Me da un mal presentimiento"

Tardó un poco en decidirse pero finalmente abrió la enorme puerta y se adentró al extraño mundo con que conectaba. Cuando hubo abierto su ojo tras deslumbrarse un poco por las luces, se encontró con un enorme comedor con múltiples candelabros iluminandolo. En el centro de la mesa se hallaba una gran mesa con 12 sillas alrededor.

Por un momento recordó la mesa que había dispuesto el Noah del Placer cuando se había adentrado al Arca con sus compañeros y aquello fue suficiente como para que entendiera que es lo que le parecía tan familiar del lugar.

"Por supuesto, se trata de la nueva Arca que construyeron. Debo encontrarme entonces dentro de una de sus habitaciones"

Teniendo está información, decidió entonces regresar al pasillo para buscar entre las numerosas puertas la que pudiera ser la salida, pero algo lo detuvo. Algo que no había notado a primera vista. Al otro lado de la gran mesa se encontraba una niña con varios libros y cuadernos a su alrededor. Lavi la reconoció al instante... y cuando ella alzó la vista también lo reconoció.

\- ¡Júnior! - lo llamó con una sonrisa infantil que no recordaba haberle visto antes.

Lavi se tensó y llevó su mano hacia donde yacía su martillo extensible. Road pareció ignorar todo aquello; hizo su libro a un lado, se puso de pie y corrió hasta él.

\- Road...

Esperaba algún ataque de su parte, pero lo que no esperaba es que lo tomara del brazo de una manera casi delicada.

\- Necesito ayuda con mi tarea - lo jaló con ella hacía donde se encontraban sus cosas.

\- ¿Tarea? - ¿Los Noah hacen tarea?

\- Por supuesto - de un tirón lo hizo sentarse en una silla vacía para después sentarse a lado - Es mi deber como hija del ministro Kamelot.

Por el tono que utilizó, no parecía muy entusiasmada con ello. Lavi arqueó una ceja ante la revelación; estaba por preguntar algo más cuando la chica le colocó un libro enfrente.

\- Esto es de geografía - le entregó su lápiz - Necesito ayuda con estos ejercicios.

Lavi dio un repaso rápido con la mirada. Todos los datos que se pedían el ya los sabía gracias a su trabajo como Bookman y en cuestión de segundos tuvo todas las respuestas en su mente. Estaba por empezar a responder cuando un pensamiento llegó a su mente.

\- Espera - volteó a ver a la de cabellos purpureos - ¿Por qué yo tengo que contestar esto? Sólo te voy a ayudar, no te voy a responder todo

Por alguna razón, al joven Bookman le pareció extraño lo que acababa de decir, pero no entendía por que. Él estaba ahí por otra cosa... pero ¿Qué?

No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la tarea de la chica frente a él y eso le provocaba un sentimiento de frustración.

Road hizo un puchero que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

\- Oh, vamos. Ayúdame esta vez Júnior, por favor.

\- Te voy a explicar, pero no haré tu tarea por ti.

Por unos segundos hubo una pelea de miradas entre ambos jóvenes la cual ganó Lavi cuando la pequeña Noah apartó la mirada chasqueando la lengua.

\- Bien, pero más te vale explicarme bien.

El pelirrojo sonrió con seguridad.

\- Dejamelo a mi.

Varios minutos después, Road se encontraba terminando ella misma sus apuntes bajo la atención del muchacho de parche.

\- Parece que tienes todo bien - comentó Lavi al revisar las respuestas que había anotado Road.

Ella sonrió.

\- Supongo que es gracias a ti - respondió a la vez que tomaba otro libro del montón que había en la mesa - Por lo regular es el Conde quien me ayuda con mis tareas aunque en realidad no es muy bueno explicando cómo tu. Y bueno, el resto de mi familia sólo le hace al tonto, respondiendo cosas sin sentido.

Bookman Jr sonrió, imaginando las cosas que podrían responder.

\- Ahora mi tarea de matemáticas.

Lavi suspiró aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Bien, terminemos con esto.

La tarea de matemáticas no le presentó ningún problema como había esperado la menor en un principio. Cuando le preguntó al respecto al pelirrojo, le sorprendió saber que incluso antes de convertirse en el aprendiz de Bookman, él ya tenía cierto gusto por las matemáticas.

\- ...supongo que en ese entonces me parecía más entretenido hacer conversiones y jugar con los números que salir a jugar - comentó a la vez que le devolvía su libro ya revisado a la chica - Cuando me volví Bookman Júnior imagino que ese interés creció mientras aprendía a llevar los registros. Todo contiene números así que incluso me es más fácil memorizar fechas y llevar un registro controlado.

\- Oh, vaya. No esperaba eso - Road dejó sus deberes a un lado - ¿Quieres tomar algo? Creo que nos merecemos un descanso y un buen bocadillo.

\- Supongo que no estaría mal - empezaba a tener hambre.

\- ¡Bien!

La chica llamó a un sirviente de apariencia humana salvo una enorme estrella invertida en la frente y la mirada perdida. En cuanto lo vio, Lavi se puso en guardia de manera instintiva, derribando la silla en que estaba. Road lo miró divertida.

\- Tranquilo - lo volvió a tomar del brazo, intentando jalarlo a su lugar nuevamente - No hará nada que no le ordene. Por ahora sólo nos traerá un aperitivo.

Aquel sujeto había permanecido de pie a lado de donde estaba la pequeña Noah quién le pidió algunos sándwiches junto con algunas golosinas y un vaso de naranjada.

\- ¿Qué quieres tu, Júnior?

Lavi seguía tenso ante la presencia del akuma pero por alguna razón eso parecía ser lo menos importante en esa situación. Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal en todo eso y él no podía descubrir que era. Era como si su mente se encontrara encerrada, viendo sólo una parte del panorama. Se trataba de una sensación demasiado familiar que no terminaba de entender.

\- ¿Júnior? - volvió a llamar la menor, devolviendolo a la "realidad"

\- ¿Ah? ¡Si! Yo... - Lavi recogió la silla del suelo y tomó asiento - ¿Yakiniku, quizá?

El akuma asintió y se dirigió a la cocina en silencio. No tardó demasiado en traer lo que se le había pedido, dando apenas tiempo a ambos jóvenes de recoger los libros que había regados en la mesa.

El joven Bookman no tardó en atacar la carne a la parrilla que le habían traído, observando de manera discreta su reflejo en el plato de reluciente plata, en busca de alguna marca morada sobre sus ojos. No vio nada salvo su reflejo distorsionado devolverle la mirada.

Igualmente Road acabo rápidamente con sus alimentos, aunque de manera más elegante que la del joven junto a ella que casi se atragantaba por comer tan deprisa.

Una vez terminaron de comer, continuaron con la tarea de la chica, ahora con historia. Si bien los dos temas anteriores fueron fáciles para el heredero de Bookman, está fue un juego de niños. A Road le agradaba la forma en que el pelirrojo le explicaba las cosas, ya que podía entender fácilmente a la primera, a demás que le daba algún que otro consejo o dato curioso con respecto a cada tema visto. Ventajas de que un Bookman te ayudara.

Ya a esas alturas, la mente de Lavi se encontraba en total merced de la mayor de los Noah, en un sueño meticulosamente creado para mantenerlo cautivado el tiempo suficiente.

Bookman había logrado escapar de sus manos pero Road sabía perfectamente lo valioso que era el muchacho para el viejo panda, por lo que les convenía "conservarlo". Si jugaban bien sus cartas, no sólo obtendrían la información que requerían sobre el catorceavo, también podrían conseguir más información sobre su "recipiente".

Todo era cuestión de ser pacientes y dejar que su prisionero actuase de carnada mientras se encontraba encerrado en aquel mundo de sueños.  
._

**Aclaraciones: Damas y caballeros, he aquí mi contribución a lo que es la "Lavi Week". **

**Espero que está primera historia sea entendible.**

**En fin, el tema de cada día se encuentra manera de título, por lo que espero que estas historias queden más o menos acorde.**

**Si hay algo que aclarar no duden en hacermelo saber, aún me cuesta un poco esto de escribir y ser coherente (culpa de la dislexia e incapacidad de concentrarme por mucho tiempo) así que disculpen si hay algún error tanto de redacción como de ortografía. **

**Sin más que agregar, soy SonikDC.**


	2. 2 Identidad

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
_

Bookman se encontraba frente a una lápida bastante pequeña y sencilla con una placa que contenía anotados únicamente los años. No tenía nombre o epitafio alguno, pero aquel hombre de edad mayor sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

No había nadie más a su alrededor, los pocos que fueron al entierro se marcharon hace ya varios minutos dejando al cabecilla de la familia sólo. O al menos eso pensaba.

Una vez profirió una corta oración, dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a aquella mansión donde se encontraba alojado de momento. El día se encontraba parcialmente nublado y el hombre lo agradecía. No estaba de ánimo para aguantar el terrible calor del medio día.

Cuando se hubo alejado unos pasos de aquella solitaria tumba, notó una pequeña sombra moverse tras uno de los árboles de los alrededores. Soltó un suspiro y gritó el nombre del pequeño que al instante se paralizó al notar que había sido descubierto.

\- ¿No te dije que tenías que regresar a la casa? - preguntó el mayor cuando el pequeño pelirrojo se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

Se trataba de un niño pequeño, de no más de seis años. Su cabello era de color naranja oscuro y que, al encontrarse tan alborotado parecía como si le hubieran prendido fuego. Su único ojo visible, tan verde como el césped en el que se encontraban, se veía acuoso pero su expresión permanecía seria.

Bookman lo miró con curiosidad bastante bien disimulada. El pequeño niño observó unos segundos la lápida tras de ellos antes de regresar su atención hacia su abuelo.

\- Yo... seré el próximo Bookman.

Aquello lo dijo con un tono que no le dejaba saber si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

\- ¿Te interesa serlo? - preguntó a la vez que sacaba de entre sus ropas una cajetilla y un mechero. Tomó un cigarrillo con los labios y lo encendió mientras esperaba la respuesta del pequeño. Él sólo atinó a asentir mientras una lágrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla. No tardó en secarla antes de afirmar con seguridad.

\- ¡Si! Yo... quiero saber sobre la historia oculta. Quiero saberlo todo.

\- ¿Sabes todo lo que conlleva convertirte en el heredero de Bookman? - el chico asintió dudoso - Todo registro sobre ti será borrado. Perderás tu identidad y tu nombre. Deberás renunciar a cualquier lazo afectivo para actuar de manera imparcial a la hora de registrar la historia. Deberás aprender técnicas de defensa y medicina ya que la mayoría de estos registros se harán en zona de guerra donde tu vida correrá riesgo. Verás millones de vidas perderse durante estas guerras... ¿Realmente entiendes todo esto?

Exhaló un poco de humo, esperando la reacción del chico. Quería comprobar que tanto entendía y estaba dispuesto a aceptar para convertirse en su sucesor. Pasados unos segundos donde el pequeño pelirrojo estuvo meditando las palabras de su abuelo, repitiéndolas lentamente en su mente, finalmente alzó la mirada, con decisión.

\- Si, estoy seguro.

Bookman sonrió. Fue un gesto mínimo, apenas perceptible, pero el chico frente a él lo notó con facilidad. Con paso lento, el mayor emprendió el camino hacia la mansión, seguido de su nuevo aprendiz. Había muchas cosas que arreglar para que oficialmente fuera un Bookman Júnior.

**Aclaraciones: segundo día, segunda historia. Lamento si es algo corta aunque francamente me gustó mucho. Me gustaría que algún día Hoshino hable o dibujé sobre esto (como se inició Lavi como Bookman)**

**Soy SonikDC.**


	3. 3 Día de Verano

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
_

Perfectamente podía recordar la primera vez que la vio. Fue el mismo día en que abandonó el nombre de "Deak" para pasar a ser "Lavi". También fue el mismo día en que casi fue asesinado por Kanda Yu.

Su abuelo le había informado que continuarían su registro sobre la guerra santa desde el bando de la Orden Oscura como exorcistas. Aquello le extraño un tanto por la "condición" que debían tener para ser exorcistas, pero el viejo Bookman le aseguró que ambos serían compatibles y que en el futuro sabría la razón. No hizo más preguntas después de aquello.

Llegaron a la sede Europea por medio de un canal subterráneo; mientras Bookman lo sermoneaba y le daba varias advertencias, el joven sólo se dedicaba a observar su reflejo en el agua, prestando atención a medias sobre lo que decía su abuelo. Ya sabía todo aquello sobre evitar crear lazos, así que lo vio de más, aún así, asintió prometiendo que seguiría imparcial ante todo como había hecho hasta el momento.

Una vez dentro de la enorme edificación, Bookman acompañó al que sería el supervisor, un hombre de unos 27 años, de cabello oscuro y largo y una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Lavi por su parte, se dedicó a observar el lugar.

El día en el exterior era caluroso, y podía fácilmente sentirse aún a través de las paredes de la sede; algunos de los pasillos que contaban con ventanas hacia el exterior se encontraban bastante iluminados gracias a ello. El pelirrojo los recorría prestando atención a todos los detalles, guardarlos en su memoria. Era una parte de su trabajo como Bookman.

Siguiendo con su camino, llegó hasta el tercer piso, el cual era enamorado especie de área de entrenamiento o una arena. Ahí pudo ver a un tres sujetos peleando entre ellos.

Eso le interesó, quería ver como era un combate entre exorcistas y de ser posible, ver como era la pelea con sus inocencias. No es que nunca hubiera visto aquello, pero esta sería la primera vez en que lo vería de cerca.

Al acercarse un poco más, pudo notar como era una batalla de dos contra uno pero lo que realmente llamó su atención, era que los dos que estaban unidos, iban perdiendo ante el tercero que incluso era bastante más joven que ellos. Fácilmente podría tener su edad y aun así, la diferencia de fuerza y habilidad era notable.

No llevaban sus inocencias, para decepción del recién llegado, pero eso no evitó que la pelea no fuera interesante. Al contrario. Al ver como el joven de cabello oscuro y largo podía fácilmente repeler los ataques enemigos apenas haciendo un esfuerzo, pudo deducir que se trataba de uno de los exorcistas más fuertes con el que debía contar la Orden.

Con un rostro que mostraba fastidio y decepción, el joven terminó dando unos fuertes golpes a sus contrincantes, noqueandolos al instante. Algunos de los que se encontraban presentes (principalmente buscadores y un par más de exorcistas) fueron a socorrer a los heridos, mientras que el vencedor se retiraba con paso solemne antes de ser detenido por un hombre mayor, de cabello abundante y bigote poblado.

\- ¡Excelente demostración Yu-kun! No podía esperar menos de mi querido hijo.

En cuanto aquel hombre dijo aquello, Lavi pudo notar como una vena saltaba en la frente de "Yu-kun" y como su expresión cambiaba drásticamente.

\- Le pido por favor que no me llame así - parecía que hacia un enorme esfuerzo para no darle un golpe al hombre frente a él.

\- Pienso que, los alumnos son como hijos para sus maestros, por lo que, al ser tú mi alumno, no hay nada de malo en que te vea y te reconozca como mi hijo, Yu-kun.

Por alguna razón, la escena le pareció graciosa al descendiente de Bookman, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía de manera tan natural y espontánea. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que uno de los sujetos que habían ido en ayuda de los dos que aún seguían inconscientes también sonreía.

Aquel hombre, de gran altura y apariencia algo intimidante se encontraba observando igualmente la escena... espera ¿Observando? Lavi notó que el sujeto tenía los ojos cerrados y que llevaba en la cabeza un par de audífonos. Acaso era...

\- ¡Lavi!

La voz de su abuelo lo distrajo de sus suposiciones. Se volvió sólo para recibir una fuerte patada por parte del mayor.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos de te sucede viejo!? - gritó desde el suelo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Bookman lo ignoró. Sacudió sus ropas, y camino en dirección contraria.

\- Acompañame, Lavi.

Hastiado, obedeció a su abuelo, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas sobre ellos.

Un par de horas más tarde, tanto Lavi como Bookman salían del que sería el laboratorio del supervisor de la sede, ambos con dos nuevos objetos entre sus pertenencias.

Con permiso de su abuelo, el pelirrojo se encaminó al comedor. Tenía hambre y ahora, cómo exorcista, podía disfrutar de los beneficios que traía el nuevo título, cómo lo era la deliciosa comida que preparaban ahí. Con una bandeja llena de carne asada, fue a buscar un lugar donde sentarse. La gran mayoría de lugares ya estaban ocupados pero pronto encontró una mesa donde sólo había una persona: Kanda Yu.

No tardó en ir en su dirección, pensando en que sería buena idea ir conociendo a quienes serían sus nuevos "compañeros de trabajo". No buscaba relacionarse como tal, sólo trataría de conseguir información sobre ellos por supuesto.

\- ¡Hey! Hola - saludó de una forma un tanto ánimosa - ¿Puedo tomar asiento aquí, Yu-kun?

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar el nombre del exorcista, ya se encontraba con una afilada cuchilla en la garganta, amenazando con cortarle el cuello.

\- ¡¿Cómo osaste llamarme?!

El pelinegro tenía una mirada molesta. Se había girado en un segundo a la vez que desenvainó su espada. Lavi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, era realmente rápido.

\- ¿E-ese no es tu nombre? - la bandeja había caído al suelo cuando subió sus manos a manera de rendición, esperando que alejara su espada - ¿Yuu?

El pelinegro frunció aún más el seño, dispuesto a atravesar la garganta de aquel desconocido. Lavi no recordaba haber visto una mirada tan atemorizante, ni siquiera en su abuelo.

Antes de que perdiera su cabeza a manos del exorcista iracundo, su espada fue alejada de un movimiento veloz, alejándola de la garganta del recién llegado, apenas rasgando ligeramente su piel. Inconscientemente Lavi llevó sus manos al cuello para comprobar que estuviera intacto.

Por otra parte, la razón de que aún siguiera con vida aterrizó entre ambos jóvenes de manera delicada.

\- ¡Por Dios Kanda! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes amenazando a nuestro nuevo compañero?

Se trataba una chica, menor que él según pudo notar. De cabello largo y oscuro con tonos verdes. Llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que el sujeto de la espada y en sus piernas, unas botas poco comunes que Lavi supuso, se trataban de su inocencia.

Kanda sólo tronó la lengua y volvió a guardar su espada, apartando la vista. Antes de que pudiera irse, algo golpeó su cabeza.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, Kanda.

Volteó enojado, observando a la chica frente a él. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano con la que aparentemente lo había golpeado. Tras de ella, el recién llegado parecía ocultarse mientras se preguntaba, asustado, que es lo que había hecho. Volvió a chasquear la lengua.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto.

Y sin más, se retiró. Lenalee soltó un suspiro.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó con el recién llegado dándose la vuelta - No se por que, pero no le gusta que le digan por su primer nombre. También acaba de volver de una misión, así que se encuentra agotado. Por favor disculpalo.

Lavi no se esperaba que la linda chica frente a él confrontara a su compañero y menos que se disculpara en su nombre. Tampoco esperaba que fuera más bonita que a primera vista.

Cuando lo salvó, apenas y la vio por preocuparse por su cuello, pero al volver su atención a ella al escucharla regañar al pelinegro, pudo notar mejor sus rasgos y ahora que estaban frente a frente, pudo observar lo delicados que eran, similares a una muñeca de porcelana.

\- ¿Estas bien?

La pregunta lo distrajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Si!, estoy bien - volvió a tocar su cuello - Sólo, me ha sacado un enorme susto.

\- Perdona - la chica bajó la cabeza - El suele ser así, pero no es una mala persona.

\- No, no - Lavi movió los brazos a los lados de manera exagerada. Estaba nervioso - Descuida, no pasa nada. Todo esta bien.

\- Por cierto - volvió a alzar la mirada. Lavi no pudo evitar notar sus grandes ojos púrpura - Soy Lenalee Lee. Es un placer.

"Lee, ¿Eh? ¿Familiar del supervisor?" Pensó.

\- Me puedes decir Lavi. El placer es mío.

\- Bienvenido a la Orden Oscura, Lavi.

Si, Lavi recordaba perfectamente ese día de verano.  
._

**N/A: ¡Día tres! Y una nueva situación que me gustaría ver en el manga: la llegada de Lavi a la Orden.**

**Se que es mencionada en el manga, pero es muy vago. Particularmente quisiera saber como casi muere a manos de Kanda y es rescatado por Lenalee XD**

**Aquí jugué un poco con eso, mencionando un posiblemente enamoramiento. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque me gusta la ship :v nada más, aunque bueno, no soy muy bueno para ello.**

**En fin, espero les guste.**

**Yo soy SonikDC.**


	4. 4 Conejo

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
_

Aquella criatura que se encontraba frente a él era abominable, de pelaje naranja, con dientes enormes y filosos, unos ojos tan negros como el carbón que lo inspeccionaban con detenimiento. Su nariz no dejaba de moverse, olfateando el ambiente en búsqueda del aroma a miedo.

Pero él no tenía miedo por supuesto. No Kanda Yu. Lo que sentía por esa criatura era desprecio; era el mismo sentimiento que tenía por el aparente dueño de esa abominación.

\- ¿No te parece adorable, Yu? - preguntó Lavi enseñando el pequeño conejo que había encontrado al espadachín.

Kanda torció los labios.

\- Aleja eso de mi, conejo estúpido. ¡Y más te vale que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre de pila! - amenazó el pelinegro con su espada desenvainada.

Lavi únicamente retrocedió temeroso, eso sí, sin dejar de acariciar a su nueva adquisición. Kanda se siguió de largo con dirección a su habitación, dejando al joven Bookman sólo.

\- Rayos... y yo que pensé que le gustaría - dijo para si - Ahora, ¿A quien podría dárselo?

Lavi había encontrado al pequeño conejo durante su última misión. Lo había dejado sin hogar por accidente al incendiar su madriguera con su sello de fuego, aunque por suerte, la pequeña criatura no tenía ninguna herida. Así pues, decidió llevarlo consigo para buscarle un nuevo hogar con alguno de sus compañeros.

Su primera opción había sido Yu, pensando en que le haría buena compañía y quizá lograría ablandarlo sólo un poco, pero pareciera que al exorcista no le gustaba la idea. Ahora debía pensar en alguien más que pudiera cuidarlo.

Un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza y pronto salió corriendo por los pasillos de la Orden gritando un nombre en particular. Buscó en su habitación, en la oficina del director la cual se encontraba vacía (cosa no tan extraña conociendo a Komui y su manía de evitar el trabajo), seguido del comedor pero no podía encontrar a la linda exorcista de cabello oscuro.

\- Vamos Lenalee, ¿Dónde estas?... ¡Lenalee! - mientras caminaba con el conejo dentro de su uniforme, siguió gritando el nombre de la chica.

Finalmente fue a la sección Científica, esperando encontrarla sirviendo café a los muchachos.

\- ¡Allen! - saludó a su amigo en cuanto lo vio - Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lavi? - preguntó en cuanto hubo dejado unos papeles a Reever.

\- ¿No has visto a Lenalee? Quería ver si me podía ayudar con algo.

El peliblanco lo pensó unos segundos.

\- Estuvo aquí hace unos minutos. Le ayude a entregar el café.

\- ¿Y no sabes donde se encuentra ahora?

\- Creo que fue a entregarle su café a Komui, así que quizá este en su oficina.

\- No, no, no - el pelirrojo ya estaba algo desesperado - Acabó de ir ahí, el director no está y ella tampoco.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta urgencia de encontrarla?

Lavi sonrió con picardía a la vez que sacaba al conejo de entre sus ropas con cuidado, como si fuera un mago.

\- Quiero ver si quiere quedarse a Yoshi.

\- ¿Yoshi?

\- Si, lo encontré cuando fui en busca de inocencia a Francia y le estoy buscando un hogar.

Omitió por supuesto la parte de "incendiar su antiguo hogar".

\- Ya veo... - Allen se acercó para acariciar al conejito, el cual no pudo evitar comparar con su amigo debido al color de su cabello.

\- Quizá se encuentre en su laboratorio - comentó Reever desde detrás de su escritorio con tono cansado mientras revisaba los papeles que le había entregado Allen - Si ven a Komui, por favor díganle que aquí necesitamos su ayuda.

Los dos más jóvenes asistieron y se dirigieron a donde Reever les dijo. Rara vez tenían la oportunidad de ir al laboratorio de Komui, aunque tampoco es que tuvieran mucho interés. Particularmente Allen evitaba el lugar siempre que podía debido a sus recuerdos poco agradables del director arreglando su brazo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar frente a la puerta metálica con pintura roja que ambos sabían, estaba en función de desalentar a cualquiera de entrar y bueno, cumplía por completo con su función.

\- ¡Supervisor! ¡Lenalee! - Lavi había abierto e ingresado por la puerta. Su interior se encontraba oscuro.

\- ¿Crees que se encuentren aquí, Lavi? - preguntó el menor, asomándo la cabeza.

\- No en realidad... - el lugar se veía lo suficientemente oscuro y escalofriante como para desistir en su búsqueda por la exorcista.

Lo mejor sería regresar con los chicos de la sección científica o ir al gran comedor a esperar a la joven, pero alguien no estaba de acuerdo.

El pequeño conejo, quizá un tanto cansado de viajar entre las ropas del exorcista, salió de entre ellas y saltó hacia el interior del laboratorio.

\- ¡Yoshi! - gritó Júnior, tratando de atráparlo - ¡Espera, Yoshi!

\- ¡Lavi!

Sin más remedio, Allen fue tras ambos pelirrojos.

El conejo era rápido y tenía mejor visión de ambos muchachos, por lo que fácilmente podía esquivarlos, ocultandose entre las estanterías o las mesas que había regados en el lugar.

Finalmente, ambos exorcistas lo lograron acorralar contra una pila de chatarra. El pobre conejo trató inútilmente de huir, intentando subir por entre las piezas de metal, presionando un botón de manera accidental antes de que Lavi finalmente lo tomara entre sus manos.

\- Joder Yoshi. No entres a lugares así como así. Nos meterás en problemas.

\- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí Lavi - comentó el menor, mirando a todos lados - Este lugar me da un mal presentimiento.

Lavi estaba de acuerdo. Dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a salir, cuando un sonido de algo moviéndose los hizo detenerse asustados, temiendo por lo que pasaría a continuación. Tras de ellos, lentamente se levantaba una criatura metálica con un ojo robótico que ambos conocían demasiado bien.

\- ¡K-Komurin! - gritaron ambos ante la vista del enorme robot de boina, bastante estropeado que empezaba a acercarce lentamente mientras los inspeccionaba. Komurin II había despertado.

\- ¡Pensé que Komui lo había desmantelado!

\- T-tal parece que no - Allen empezó a retroceder, teniendo fresco el recuerdo de la última vez que vio a aquel robot.

El lente del robot se tornó de un color cian a uno rojo intenso. Eso fue todo para hacer huir a los dos jóvenes mientras gritaban a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Corre Lavi!

\- ¡Espera, Yoshi se está mareando!

\- ¡¿Aún llevas al conejo?!

\- ¡¿Dónde más podría dejarlo?!

\- . .

Tal escándalo fue escuchado por el resto de personal de la Orden, particularmente por los científicos puesto que ambos exorcistas se dirigían al laboratorio.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Johnny? - Reever tenía un mal presentimiento.

El científico asintió a la pregunta, viendo como las cajas que había en su escritorio empezaban a temblar.

\- Líder de sección Reever - Lo llamó con semblante preocupado - Eso no será...

No terminó. La puerta del laboratorio fue abierta con violencia, dando paso un par de exorcistas bastante agotados por la carrera en la que se encontraban.

\- ¡Allen, Lavi! ¿¡Qué ocurre!? - la urgencia en la voz del líder de sección era evidente.

Ni siquiera pudieron contestar. Tras de ellos, tanto la puerta como la pared a su alrededor fueron derribadas por el robot, preparado para capturar a los dos chicos.

\- ¡¿K-Komurin?! - gritaron todos los presentes.

\- ¿¡Acaso Komui lo ha vuelto a re-ensamblar!?

\- No sería la primera vez - respondió Reever con pesar. Sabía perfectamente como era su superior.

\- Reever-san - Allen se acercó al mayor mientras Lavi dejaba al conejo en manos de uno de los científicos - ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Supongo que no hay remedio. ¡Allen, Lavi! ¡Distraiganlo! - Al instante ambos chicos activaron sus respectivas inocencias - ¡El resto de nosotros!¡Aprovechemos que Komui no se encuentra para idear una forma de deshacernos de esa abominación robótica!

Un gritó de guerra sonó por toda la habitación, sin embargo, esto duró poco cuando un nuevo gritó desgarrador se escuchó desde la entrada.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! - Komui, con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos, llegó corriendo hasta su subordinado - ¡Te prohibo hacerle algo a Komurin, capitán Reever!

Pronto, todos los que se encontraban en el laboratorio (salvo Allen y Lavi, que se valían de sus habilidades para mantener a Komurin a raya) se abalanzaron sobre el director con cuerdas y cinta, atandolo para evitar su intervención... otra vez.

\- Bien chicos - habló Reever una vez inmovilizaron a Komui - Ahora, necesito opciones para deshacernos de esa cosa.

\- Capitán Reever - Johnny alzó la mano.

\- Si, Johnny.

\- Que le parece tratar de generar un pulso electromagnético lo suficientemente poderoso como para freír los circuitos de Komurin.

\- ¡Oh! Esa es una excelente idea Johnny - todos estaban de acuerdo salvo Komui que no dejaba de retorcerse, tratando de liberarse - Bien, ¡todos! Hay que crear un generador de PEM. ¡Ya!

Todos pusieron manos a la obra. Por otra parte, los dos exorcistas habían salido hacía los pasillos con Komurin corriendo tras de ellos; ambos se encontraban ya cansados puesto que no tenía mucho que habían vuelto de sus respectivas misiones.

\- ¡Vamos Allen! ¡No puedes dejarme sólo contra esa cosa!

Bookman Jr se ayudaba de su martillo para repeler los intentos de Komurin por capturarlos, pero no lograba hacer mucho más debido al agotamiento, además que el lugar donde se encontraban tampoco lo dejaba moverse a sus anchas. Por su parte, Allen no estaba mucho mejor.

Cuando había regresado de su misión en Italia, planeaba ir a la cafetería para reponer energía, pero antes se había topado con Lenalee a quien ayudó con las bebidas que llevaba para sus compañeros. Ahora se arrepentía enormemente de no haber ido al comedor desde un inicio, se estaba agotando y el que no pudiera mantener su inocencia activada por demasiado tiempo era prueba suficiente.

\- ¡Creme cuando te digo que esa no es mi intención Lavi! - un nuevo ataque del robot, apenas evitado por la enorme garra del exorcista - ¡Pero tengo hambre, no he podido comer nada!

El estómago del peliblanco sonó como dándole la razón. Lavi maldijo para si antes de hacer extender su martillo para impactar a Komurin contra la pared y así obtener una pequeña ventaja para escapar.

Corrieron hacia los pasillos exteriores, pensando en sí sería buena idea usar el martillo del pelirrojo para escapar pero antes apareció No.65 dándoles indicaciones. En ese momento, Allen sintió un deja vú.

\- Vayan por aquí chicos - dijo a la vez que señalaba un pasillo que no tardaron en seguir.

Nuevamente en el interior del edificio, Allen y Lavi no tardaron en dar con los chicos de la división científica. Al instante se colocaron tras de ellos, siguiendo las indicaciones de Reever que a la vez ordenaba a sus muchachos que activaran una especie de mini cañón mecánico. No tardó mucho en aparecer Komurin II, buscando a los dos exorcistas que debía atender.

\- ¡ !

\- ¡Fuego!

Ante la señal de Reever, el cañón fue accionado, lanzando una descarga que dio de lleno contra Komurin, apagando al instante.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? - preguntó el de parche, asomándose desde detrás de sus compañeros.

\- Eso parece - mencionó Reever suspirando.

Al momento un gritó de victoria se escuchó por todo el lugar. En cuanto se fue apagando, un gritó desgarrador se escuchó de fondo.

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡Komurin II!

Komui había logrado quitarse la venda que llevaba en la boca, más continuaba completamente atado con sogas e incluso una cadena (idea de Russell) cosa que no le impidió arrastrarse hasta su creación.

\- ¡Komurin! - lloraba mientras le intentaba darle una especie de abrazo - ¡Mounstros! ¡¿Cómo pudieron?!

\- Será mejor que se tranquilice, supervisor - comentó Reever dándole un leve coscorron - No es la primera vez que la sede casi se destruye por culpa de tus inventos...

\- ¡Pero...!

\- Además, ¿Por qué andas jugando con Komurin? Tenemos demasiado trabajo que hacer.

\- ¿Eh? - las lágrimas del mayor se detuvieron a la vez que adoptaba una expresión de desconcierto - Yo no estaba trabajando con Komurin.

\- ¿Cómo? - Ahora la expresión de desconcierto la tenía el australiano - ¿Entonces quien encendió a Komurin? Y más importante, ¿dónde estaba usted, supervisor? - aquella última parte la dijo con un tono de voz amenazante que hizo escoger a Komui.

Él por su parte, logró sacar un poco sus manos de entre sus ataduras, poniéndose a jugar con sus dedos a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

\- Yo sólo estaba buscando a Lenalee par entregarle un regalo.

\- ¿Un regalo?

Komui sonrió.

\- ¡Así es! - finalmente se deshizo de todas las cuerdas y cadenas, sacando de entre sus ropas una especie de muñeco muy similar a él - ¡Te presiento a Kom-doll! Una muñeca que le ayudará a no extrañarme durante sus misiones.

Todos cayeron ante la revelación, Reever estaba furioso.

\- ¡Te pusiste a hacer un juguete de trapo en vez de cumplir con tus obligaciones, supervisor!

\- ¡Esto no es un juguete de trapo! - se defendió Komui - Es un muñeco que yo mismo cree con los mejores materiales.

\- ¿¡Eso es lo único que te importó!?

Una nueva riña inicio entre ambos adultos, por otra parte, los demás involucrados ya se empezaban a dispersar mientras limpiaban un poco a su paso.

\- Si el supervisor Komui no fue quien activó a Komurin, ¿Quién fue? - preguntó Johnny en voz alta, mientras se acercaba al destartalado robot.

\- ¡Fue Lavi! - gritó el albino antes de que éste le echara la culpa, señalando a su amigo.

\- ¡Oye! - gritó indignado - ¡Yo no activé a esa cosa!

\- ¡No le digas "cosa" a Komurin!

\- ¡Supervisor! - Reever lo regreso a su propia pelea.

\- ¡Fue por tu culpa, por entrar al laboratorio de Komui!

\- ¡Y tu me seguiste!

\- ¿Por qué entraron al laboratorio del supervisor?

\- ¿Eh? - la pregunta de Johnny los distrajo.

\- ¡Oh! Es que estaba buscando a Lenalee - respondió el pelirrojo.

\- ¿También?

\- Si, es que quiero a entregarle esto...

El joven Bookman buscó entre sus ropas pero no halló lo que quería.

\- ¡No está! ¡Yoshi no está!

\- ¿Yoshi?

\- ¡Un conejo! ¡Un conejo rojo de ojos negros!

\- ¿Qué no se lo habías entregado a Johnny?

Ambos exorcistas miraron al científico que los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por todo el ajetreo se había olvidado por completo del conejo.

\- ¿Dónde dejaste al conejo, Johnny?

\- Pues... esto... ¿En el laboratorio, quizás?

De inmediato corrieron hasta el laboratorio donde habían estado momentos antes.

\- ¡Yoshi!

\- ¡Deja de gritar Lavi! ¡El conejo no vendrá si lo llamas!

\- Vale la pena el intento ¡Yoshi!

Antes de llegar ante el agujero donde antes había una puerta, vieron salir de este a la chica que llevaban buscando toda la mañana con una caja en manos.

\- ¡Lenalee!

Ambos se detuvieron ante ella.

\- ¡Lavi, Allen! ¿Saben que ocurrió aquí?

\- Es... una larga historia - respondió Allen.

\- Lenalee, ¿De casualidad has visto por aquí un conejo rojo?

La joven sonrió, pensando en responder que había uno frente a ella, pero sus dos amigos se veían bastante agotados y exhaustos como para tratar de tomarles el pelo, sobre todo Lavi que además se veía preocupado.

\- ¿Te refieres a este?

De la caja sacó a la pequeña criatura la cual no tardó en tomar el Bookman menor, gritando de alegría.

\- ¡Yoshi! ¡Estas bien!

\- Lo encontré escondido entre los papeles que se encontraban regados. Pensaba en llevarlo con Jerry.

\- ¡¿Ehhh?! - más gritos por parte del pelirrojo - ¡Acaso estas loca! ¡No puedes hacer que cocinen a Yoshi! - No pensó que Lenalee haría eso cuando planeaba entregárselo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Lenalee gritó casi ofendida - Iba a buscar comida para él, no iba a darlo como un ingrediente.

Bien, entonces realmente Lenalee no asesinaría al conejo. Lavi suspiró.

\- Que alivio - dijo a la vez que abrazaba al conejo - Por qué pensaba dartelo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

\- Si. Lo encontré durante mi última misión y pensé que tu podías cuidarlo - dicho esto le entregó al conejo.

Lenalee lo aceptó, dudando un poco a la petición.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Sinceramente, Lenalee no podía negarse, era demasiado adorable como para hacerlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un aura asesina se hizo presente, colocándose detrás del de cabello rojo.

\- Con que... - la sonrisa maligna de Komui junto a sus ojos que despedían un brillo extraño hicieron que Lavi sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda - Todo esto fue por entregarle un regalo a mi querida y adorada Lenalee...

\- No... - Lavi giró lentamente, dudando frío - No malentiendas las cosas supervisor - empezó a retroceder al igual que Allen y Lenalee - No se trata de nada de lo que estás pensando...

Muy tarde, Komui sacó de entre sus ropas un control remoto que no tardó en accionar.

\- ¡Komurin V! ¡Ataca a ese conejo traidor!

De las entrañas de la Orden un nuevo robot despertó, listo para seguir sus órdenes.

\- No otra vez...

\- Por Dios, hermano...

\- Yo sólo quería desayunar...

Lo que pasó después ya es otra historia.  
._

**N/A: Cuarto día y una escena con Komurin. Debo decir que me encantan esos momentos donde los robots de Komui intentan destruir la Orden xD (tanto en el anime como en el manga)**

**El Conde debería tomar nota.**

**Sin más, espero les guste. Soy SonikDC.**


	5. 5 Tinta

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
_

Ya era bastante entrada la noche cuando Lenalee despertó alterada por culpa de un mal sueño. Desde que habían regresado de su odisea en el Arca, había tenido pesadillas recurrentes que involucraban a todos sus amigos de la Orden y al que era causante de todas sus desgracias: el Conde Milenario.

En ellas, todos iban desapareciendo cuando la sombra del Conde se posaba a su lado, dejándola finalmente sola frente a una montaña de cadáveres, todos con la ropa oscura de los exorcistas.

No había querido decirle nada a nadie, por temor a molestarlos no después de todo lo que había pasado. Quizá tambien era por temor a ser vista como una niña pequeña e inmadura que pensaba que los sueños y las pesadillas eran reales. Sólo esperaba que de verdad no fuera real todo aquello.

Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que la envolvía, decidió que sería buena idea caminar un poco y conseguir algo de tomar puesto que su garganta se encontraba seca.

Salió de su habitación, iluminado el camino con una lámpara que apenas y le ayudaba a ver entre la oscuridad. El caminar también era una buena forma de alejar los restos de la pesadilla de su mente.

A esas horas de la noche, la Orden tenía un aire bastante escalofríante, cosa que provocaba un sentimiento de ansiedad en la exorcista. Una vez consiguió lo que quería, emprendió el camino de regreso a su habitación.

A mitad de camino, le llamó la atención el que una de las puertas se en contraria entre abierta y con la luz encendida. Se trataba de la habitación que compartían ambos Bookman. En realidad no era nuevo que se quedarán hasta altas horas de la noche terminando de hacer sus registros por lo que era usual encontrarlos despiertos a altas horas de la noche.

Movida quizá por el miedo y un poco por la curiosidad, se asomó por la puerta, descubriendo que únicamente estaba Lavi en la habitación. Ésta era un tanto pequeña para que la compartieran dos personas (diferente de la suya que era el doble de grande por culpa de su hermano) aunque el hecho de que estuviera atiborrado de papeles, periódicos, notas, incluso algunas fotografías e imágenes, hacia que se viera aún más pequeña. Solamente la litera se encontraba sin papel alguno.

Lavi se encontraba recostado sobre lo que parecía ser un escritorio, también enterrado en documentos. Lo que llamó la atención a la joven exorcista fue un fino hilo negro que daba al suelo hasta un charco de tinta...

\- ¡Lavi! - entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, la joven rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio, tratando de despertar a su amigo a la vez que levantaba el tintero que se encontraba volcado en la mesa, manchando lo que sea que Lavi estaba haciendo - ¡LAVI!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? - el pelirrojo apenas levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos, dejando ver su expresión adormilada.

\- ¡La tinta Lavi! - Lena se encontraba de rodillas levantando los papeles que estaban manchados de tinta, tratando de evitar que se mancharan aún más.

\- ¡¿Tinta?!

De inmediato se levantó, casi volviendo a tirar el tintero de no ser por que la peliverde lo alcanzó a tomar, notando así que incluso en la mesa había un charco bastante más grande de tinta. Muchos papeles estaban manchados.

\- ¡Maldicion! - gritó el joven, retirando los papeles manchados y utilizando su bufanda para limpiar los restos de tinta. Sólo entonces Lenalee notó que el rostro del muchacho también se encontraba manchado de tinta, haciéndolo ver como si tuviera una especie de barba mal recortada. No pudo evitar reír ante la imagen.

Lavi, pensando que se reía por su improvisada manera de limpiar, continuó su trabajo. Por supuesto no le gustaba la idea de manchar su bufanda favorita, sobre todo por lo difícil que era quitar la tinta del algodón, pero prefería batallar con el lavado de la bufanda que con su abuelo furioso por arruinar los registros.

Cuando finalmente limpió el escritorio y reviso que papeles estaban manchados y cuáles no, se dedicó a revisar los que estaban más estropeados

\- ¿Se arruinó mucho, Lavi?

\- No en realidad - comentó a la vez que limpiaba sus manos con ayuda de la bufanda, ya se había resignado con ella - Son sólo siete hojas perdidas y por suerte sé que contenían cada una, así que puedo transcribirlas.

\- Ya veo. Lamento no haber llegado antes para poder salvar tus notas. Lo siento.

Lavi sonrió enternecido.

\- Vamos Lenalee, no fue culpa tuya. Yo fui quien se quedó dormido a mitad del trabajo. Tu acabas de salvarme la vida.

\- No es para tanto Lavi.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es para tanto! ¿Sabes que me haría el panda de enterarse que tiré la tinta sobre nuestros archivos?

Una imagen del viejo Bookman arrojando a Lavi por la ventana cruzó la mente de la exorcista.

\- Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que te des prisa en transcribirlos - aquello le recordó - Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra Bookman?

\- ¿El panda? - hizo memoria mientras dejaba de lado la bufanda y bajaba su bandana hasta el cuello para cubrirlo - Me parece que aún se encuentra con Komui. Tenía cosas que preguntarle o algo así entendí.

\- Ya veo.

Viendo a su acompañante de reojo, Lavi pudo notar su nerviosismo y sus aparentes ansias por seguir la conversación. Soltando un suspiro, Lavi sacó más papeles del escritorio, un nuevo frasco de tinta y su pluma.

\- Por cierto, ¿Tu que haces despierta a estas horas de la noche?

\- ¿Eh? - un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de la chica - Yo... pues...  
Sólo fui por un poco de agua al comedor. Cuando regresaba, vi la luz encendida y quería ver si todo estaba en orden.

Técnicamente era la verdad, pero obviamente decidió omitir la parte de sus pesadillas. No quería preocupar a su amigo que ya tenía bastante con el incidente del tintero. Aún así, Lavi se dio cuenta al instante que Lenalee estaba ocultando algo aunque decidió no presionarla al respecto.

\- Ya veo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Funciono mejor si hay alguien con quien hablar - le dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras le indicaba que podía tomar asiento en su cama, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

\- ¿No te distraeras si me quedo?

\- No, no - su mirada pasó a los papeles que había en el escritorio. Lenalee se sorprendió ante la velocidad para escribir que tenía - Puedo mantener la concentración en ambas cosas.

\- Bueno, si no tienes inconveniente...

\- En absoluto. Dime, ¿Komui sabe que estas aquí?

\- ¿Mi hermano?

\- Si, no quiero tener que volver a huir de sus robots por que piense que estoy haciéndote algo.

Sabía a lo que se refería, recordaba el incidente del conejo aún después de varios meses; lamentaba haber tenido que dar a Yoshi, pero confiaba en la pequeña a quien se lo había dejado. La sonrisa de Lenalee pasó a verse un poco forzada.

\- Si, te comprendo. Descuida, el no sabe que estoy despierta.

Lavi no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña risa, sin despegar su atención de la mesa. Ya había terminado la primera hoja.

\- Entonces estoy a salvo. Ya sería el colmo batallar con mi abuelo y con el supervisor al mismo tiempo.

El comentario hizo reír a la de cabello verde, Lavi sonrió.

\- Parece que ya te has habituado bastante bien a la Orden. Incluso sonríes más de manera sincera.

\- ¿Eh? - eso llamó la atención del chico.

Por un momento perdió el ritmo en su escritura pero se recompuso. Aún así, su mirada continuó en la chica en su cama.

\- ¡Ah! No lo decía de mala manera. Sólo... Cuando llegaste noté que no se te daba bien sonreír. Parecía que lo hacías por compromiso y ahora... tus sonrisas son más naturales.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplió. Volvió a su escritura. Ya iba por la tercera hoja.

\- Supongo... que tienes razón - se limitó a decir.

Por fortuna su abuelo no estaba o podría tener un regaño aún peor que el que tendría por arruinar los registros. Desde su pelea en el sueño Road, supo que había estado perdiendo de a poco su imparcialidad. El hecho de estar peleando desde uno de los bandos de esta guerra hacía que poco a poco se fuera encariñando con sus compañeros y eso era algo casi imperdonable para el heredero de Bookman.

Si el viejo panda llegaba a enterarse, lo más probable era que terminarían por retirarse de manera definitiva de la Orden.

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio apenas interrumpido por el suave sonido de la pluma recorriendo el papel a una buena velocidad. No se trataba de un silencio incómodo, ambos exorcistas se quedaron pensando, cada uno tomando direcciones diferentes.

Mientras que Lavi se regañaba mentalmente a la vez que ideaba una forma de evitar involucrarse de más, Lenalee tenía la idea de que a la larga podría saber más sobre el pelirrojo frente a ella. Tenía la esperanza de lograr hacerlo abrir aún más con ella y con el resto de chicos de la Orden o al menos lo más que le permitiera su posición como Bookman.

Para cuando Lavi terminó la cuarta hoja, la peliverde ya empezaba a caer debido al sueño. Ella a diferencia de su peculiar anfitrión, no estaba tan acostumbrada a trasnochar. Poco a poco, fue recostandose sobre la cama hasta finalmente caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Júnior continuó su trabajo hasta terminar todo lo que se había arruinado, consciente de la chica dormida a su lado. Había esperado poder hablar más al respecto sobre lo que la había molestado pero necesitaba terminar la transcripción antes de que llegara su abuelo, además que se había quedado pensando de más sobre las palabras de Lena.

Finalmente, estirando los brazos para tornar sus huesos y desentumir sus músculos, se colocó de pie y tomó una sábana para poder cubrir a la joven. Parecía que por esa noche dormirá en la sala común.

Tomó su bufanda y se dirigió al baño para poder lavarla, fue cuando se encontraba frente al espejo que notó algo.

\- ¡Maldita sea la tinta!

._

**N/A: Día cinco con un poco de Lenavi... O Lavalee(?... No se el nombre de la ship en realidad, pero me gusta.**

**En fin...** **Espero que a alguien más le agrade :3**

**Soy SonikDC.**


	6. 6 Nacionalidad

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
_

\- ¿Tu qué piensas Lenalee?

Lenalee levantó la mirada de su plato. Frente a ella, Allen la miraba con intensidad, esperando su respuesta.

No había participado mucho en la conversación que tenían sus amigos, pero la había escuchado al completo. Aún así, no sabía exactamente como habían terminado hablando sobre la posible nacionalidad de su amigo de parche cuando la conversación iba sobre hierbas para té.

\- Bueno... - meditó unos segundos - Supongo que su cabello rojo debería de darnos una pista... Irlandés ¿Quizá?

\- ¡Ves! - Johnny señaló a Allen - Te dije, él parece tener sangre irlandesa.

\- ¡Pero también podría ser escocés, los escoceses también tiene el cabello rojo!.

\- Aunque Lavi no tiene ningún acento que nos de una pista - comentó Krory - Por lo que se, en una gran parte del norte de Europa es común el cabello rojo.

\- ¿Qué me dices de sus ojos? ¿No son comunes de Escocia?

\- De hecho, los ojos verdes tiene su origen en Islandia y Hungría según se - comentó Dede - Aunque a estas alturas pueden darse en cualquier parte de mundo - se alzó de hombros.

\- Entonces seguimos en las mismas - se lamentó Allen.

\- Pero Bookman es tiene ascendencia asiática ¿No? - comentó Timothy - ¿No debería ser entonces asiático?

\- Supongo que eso tiene sentido - meditó Krory - Pero la razón de su cabello rojo sigue siendo un misterio. Lo único que es seguro es que además de su origen asiático, también tiene que tener ascendencia europea.

\- O Africana.

Todos completaron a ver a Miranda quien al instante se puso nerviosa, pensando en que hubiera sido mejor no decir nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Miranda? - preguntó Lenalee de manera amable, tratando de evitar hacer sentir más nerviosa a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Ah! Si... bueno... se supone que en Marruecos también hay personas pelirrojas... O al menos, recuerdo haber visto a varias personas así cuando fui a Marruecos...

La mesa se sumió en el silencio, mientras todos trataban de pensar de donde rayos podría ser originario su compañero de parche quien curiosamente se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja llena de comida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan callados chicos? ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó algo preocupado.

\- Sólo nos preguntábamos cual podría ser tu verdadera nacionalidad.

Ahora todas las miradas fueron hacía Timothy. El niño, al notar su error, se tapó la boca con las manos y fingió tirar su tenedor para ir a buscarlo bajo la mesa, evitando las miradas de todos.

\- ¿Mi verdadera nacionalidad? - preguntó divertido.

\- Si - ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo - Sólo nos preguntábamos de donde habías sacado tu cabello tan rojo...

\- Yo digo que eres escocés - interrumpió Allen a Lenalee, apoyándose en la mesa, observando a su amigo y esperando a que le diese la razón - Johnny y Lenalee piensan que eres irlandés, Krory dice que eres belga, Dede y Timothy que eres noruego y Miranda dice que eres marroquí.

Al fondo, Miranda trataba de decir en susurros que ella sólo dio esa sugerencia y que realmente no estaba segura de donde podría ser. Lavi empezó a reír.

\- Vaya - dijo entre risas - No esperaba esto. Cuando los vi a todos pensativo pensé que algo malo había sucedido como que el secretario había decidido mudarse aquí o que el supervisor se iba... No pensé que estarían pensando en mí.

Todos tomaron para bien el mal chiste, aunque Allen estaba decidido a obtener respuestas.

\- ¿Entonces Lavi? ¿Quién tiene razón?

El pelirrojo dejó de reír pero conservó la sonrisa divertida.

\- Bueno, eso es - llevó un dedo a sus labios - Un secreto - amplió su sonrisa.

\- Oh, vamos Lavi ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos?

\- Realmente no es que no quiera, es que no puedo. Lo tengo prohibido.

\- ¿Por Bookman? - preguntó Lenalee.

\- No. No por el viejo, auque también tiene un poco que ver.

\- ¡¿Entonces?! - Timothy ya estaba igual de desesperado que Allen.

\- Es el autor quien me lo ha prohibido.

Todos estaban confundidos. Después de unos segundos de silencio preguntaron:

\- ¿El autor?

\- No el autor de esta historia por supuesto. Ni siquiera él sabe. Me refiero al verdadero autor.

Esa respuesta no les ayudó más que a aumentar su confusión. ¿El autor de esta historia? ¿El verdadero? No se estaba refiriendo al Conde, ¿o si?

\- ¿A-a quien te refieres Lavi? - fue Miranda la que se animó a exteriorizar la duda de todos en la mesa.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír con picardía.

\- ¡Es un secreto!

Antes de que pudieran reclamarle por sus respuestas o iniciar una batalla campal contra el conejo, un gritó llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Estupido!

Al instante, Lavi fue derribado por una patada voladora por parte de su abuelo.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa viejo?!

Aprovechando que aún estaba tratando de incorporarse, Bookman le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su nieto, seguido de otra patada en la espalda, volviéndolo a derribar.

\- ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no hables de más y que no des información a otras personas! ¿Es que acaso no puedes seguir una simple orden?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras veían la escena. Bookman daba miedo cuando quería.

\- ¡Eso duele! - se quejó el muchacho entre dientes mientras tratada de ponerse de pie nuevamente - Vamos viejo, ni siquiera dije nada importante.

Un nuevo golpe por parte del mayor, ahora hacia el estómago, logró hacerlo doblar. Bookman aprovechó para tomarlo de la oreja, haciéndolo quejarse aún más por el dolor.

\- Lamento todo el ajetreo - Bookman inclinó la cabeza - Por favor no tomen en serio las palabras de mi tonto nieto y continúen con su comida. ¡Andando Lavi!

Y así, aprendiz y maestro salieron del comedor, siendo el primero arrastrado por el segundo. Todos los que estaban en la mesa y en sus alrededores se encontraban más que confundidos por todo aquello hasta que Timothy decidió romper el silencio tras soltar un suspiro de frustración.

\- Parece que jamás sabremos de donde proviene Lavi.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Fue entonces que Allen se percató de algo.

\- ¡Ohh! ¡Lavi dejó aquí su bandeja!

Y sin más, se adueñó de la comida de su amigo, importandole poco las miradas de decepción que todos le dedicaron. Después de todo, así era él.  
._

**N/A. Creo que me ha quedado un tanto torpe la redacción en esta sexta historia, pero la verdad no se me ocurría mucho con el tema del día. También por eso puede que sea un poco corto, aunque no me arrepiento del resultado xD**

**Espero que no haya problema con que haya roto la cuarta pared... Sólo un poco xD Lavi se presta mucho para eso (Ya que es prácticamente amigo íntimo de Hoshino)**

**Ojalá les guste. Soy SonikDC.**


	7. 7 Secreto

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
_

Allen llevaba ya varios días comportándose de manera extraña y por supuesto Lavi planeaba averiguar por que.

El peliblanco había empezado a estar menos tiempo en la sede de la Orden, alegando que tenía que hacer compras o buscaba empleos a tiempo parcial, supuestamente para pagar las deudas de su maestro. Al principio todos habían tomado aquello como algo normal, no era la primera vez que Allen tenía que tomar algunos trabajos secundarios para poder hacerse de algo de dinero (sin ir más lejos, había días que ayudaba a Jerry en la cocina) aunque usualmente prefería ganar el dinero jugando a las cartas.

Pero cuando empezó a cambiar sus ropas por unas un tanto más elegantes fue cuando el joven Bookman sospechó de las salidas del chico.

Poco a poco fue notando cambios sutiles en su amigo; desde su cabello mejor peinado hasta un sutil aroma a perfume. Todo esto lo notaba debido a su capacidad de observación y su excelente memoria. Ser un Bookman tenía sus ventajas.

Cuando un día Allen se negó a que lo acompañara a la ciudad cuando supuestamente iba por un encargo de Russell, Lavi decidió que era momento de actuar.

Aprovechado que aún no lo llamaban para una nueva misión, cambio sus ropas por unas menos llamativas y emprendió su marcha a la ciudad.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar y tardó aún menos en localizar a Allen. El color de su cabello resaltaba bastante entre la gente, por lo que incluso podía estar bastante lejos del chico sin perderlo de vista.

Las primeras horas siguiendo a Allen fueron un tanto tediosas mientras observaba como el albino compraba algunos artículos que solamente a Komui pudo ocurrirsele pedir (herramientas y materiales para posiblemente un nuevo robot) junto con artículos de oficina y varios bocadillos para él que no tardaba en devorar.

Aún así, continuó siguiendolo, por muy normal que se viera todo. Sabía que algo pasaría y para fortuna suya, no tuvo que esperar mucho para ello.

Con un par de cajas medianas en brazos, Allen ingresó a una pastelería. Lavi imaginó que nuevamente compraría un tentempié pero le sorprendió ver que salía de la tienda un par de minutos después con solamente una caja que parecía contener un pastel pequeño.

Intrigado, pasó frente a la pastelería, fingiendo ver por el enorme escaparate los diversos pasteles y postres que tenían en exhibición para ver el interior de la tienda. Fácilmente pudo ver a la dependienta que, por las expresiones que hacía, pedía a un pequeño mozo que guardara las cajas que Allen tenía momentos antes.

No se entretuvo mucho en la pastelería pues Allen ya se había alejado a paso rápido. Por un momento temió perderlo entre la gente, pero nuevamente logró divisar su cabello tan distintivo. El chico siguió caminando por entre las calles, adentrándose de pronto entre zonas menos transitadas.

A Lavi le extraño aquello. ¿A dónde iba?¿Para quién era ese pastel? Estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Finalmente, el joven peliblanco entró en un café, pidiendo un lugar en la terraza. No había muchas personas a esas horas, menos aún por lo solitaria que parecía ser la zona, aunque parecía que eso era exactamente lo que buscaba el muchacho.

Lavi se mantuvo alejado hasta que vio a su amigo tomar asiento en una mesa en el exterior; logró ocultarse entre las sobras que le preveía el umbral de una casa, aunque por si las dudas se había colocado la capucha de su chaqueta, pues podía ser fácilmente reconocido por su cabello.

Pasaron un par de minutos donde Allen permaneció sólo, bebiendo un té bastante azucarado (Lavi pudo contar 14 cucharadas de azúcar) mientras miraba a sus alrededores, a la espera de alguien. Incluso llegó a mirar un reloj que llevaba consigo y que Júnior no recordaba haberle visto antes. ¿Un regalo, quizá? Allen no era de los que sólo a comprarse ese tipo de cosas, por lo que sospechaba que quien quiera que fuere la persona que esperaba, podría ser quien le dio aquel detalle ya que no imaginaba a alguien de la Orden dando tal obsequio.

Cuando parecía que nadie iría al encuentro, una puerta bastante conocida para el joven Bookman apareció de la nada detrás de Allen. Esta no hizo ruido alguno al aparecer, tampoco lo hizo la persona que salió de ella: Road Kamelot.

Al instante Lavi tomo su martillo de entre sus ropas y se dispuso a proteger a su amigo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la Noah abrazó por detrás al exorcista con una sonrisa en el rostro y mayor fue al notar que él no sólo no se molestaba por la acción, si no que la recibía con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo siento, ¿Te hice esperar mucho? - medio escuchó, medio leyó los labios de la chica.

\- No, para nada. No tiene mucho que llegué.

¿De verdad estaba pasando lo que veía? Lavi no salía de su aturdimiento.

La puerta había ya desaparecido y la de cabellos purpureos tomó asiento frente al chico a la vez que revisaba que nadie la hubiera visto aparecer así. Llevaba un atuendo similar al que le había visto en el Arca, variando únicamente los colores de la blusa y la falda. También llevaba una cinta en el cabello que lo hacía aplacar, pues no se encontraba en punta como en ese entonces.

La dependienta volvió a aparecer con una taza extra de té que le entregó a la jovencita de cabello púrpura que no dejaba de mirar con intensidad al exorcista.

Allen se veía un tanto incómodo por como lo veía su contraria, pero Lavi intuía que no se era por que se tratara de su enemiga.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó la chica colocando su rostro entre sus palmas a la vez que balanceaba sus piernas en una actitud infantil que causó en Allen un leve sonrojo - ¿Para que me has citado hoy?

"Entonces, ¿ya se habían visto antes?" se preguntó el pelirrojo. No parecía que Allen fuera a traicionarlos o algo por el estilo. Tampoco Road sinceramente y Lavi ni siquiera lo creía posible. Todo parecía mas una simple cita entre esos dos.

Allen dejó su té a un lado y, sin mirar a la chica directamente a los ojos, sacó la caja que había comprado en la cafetería.

\- Quería darte esto - dicho esto, abrió la caja, revelando un pequeño pastel de chocolate con fresas.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos.

\- Escuche que ya había pasado tu cumpleaños, y pensé que debía darte algo, aunque fuera atrasado.

\- ¿Sólo por eso me has pedido que viniera? - lo picó en la mejilla mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa con un puchero.

\- N-no - un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas - No sólo por eso...

\- ¿Entonces? - lo siguió picando.

El sonrojo del chico aumentó. Lavi no podía estar más sorprendido. ¿De verdad esos dos... estaban saliendo? ¿Ellos? ¿La Noah de los sueños y el exorcista que sería el destructor del tiempo?

No pudo escuchar lo último que dijo el peliblanco ya que apenas había sido un susurro, pero por el movimiento de sus labios pudo suponer que era algo como "Quería verte a ti"

Lo último que vio fue como Road le robaba un beso en los labios a Allen. Lavi huyó de ahí, evitando ser visto. No fue directo a la Orden, quería un lugar más solitario para poder procesar lo que había visto. Allen y Road... juntos.

\- ¡Madre mía! - se dijo mientras caminaba entre las calles.

¿En que momento había empezado todo esto? ¿Fue después de lo ocurrido en el Arca? ¿Antes? ¿Tenía que ver con que Allen era el músico dejado por el Catorceavo? ¿O quizá Road está con el por otra razón? ¿Lo está engañando? Dudaba que fuera Allen quien tratara de engañar a la joven, no era ese tipo de chico.

¿Entonces? ¿De verdad esos dos estaban enamorados?

Decidió entonces que obtendría las respuestas directamente del peliblanco. Así pues, se quedó esperando cerca de la pastelería donde Allen dejó sus encargos. Cuando al cabo de una hora el chico regresó, logró jalarlo hasta un callejón cercano para interrogarlo.

\- ¡Lavi! - en cuanto descubrió que quien le cubrió la boca y arrastró hasta un callejón no era un akuma, Allen se relajó sólo un poco - ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con Road?

Eso fue muy directo. El rostro de Allen padeció.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo...?!

\- Te seguí - el rostro del pelirrojo no cambio su expresión curiosa, limitándose a alzarse de hombros - ¿Entonces? ¿Realmente ustedes dos están saliendo?

Allen parecía realmente nervioso, no sólo evitaba la mirada de su amigo, también parecía estar buscando a su alrededor. Lavi entendió de inmediato.

\- Descuida Allen, nadie más viene conmigo.

Su contrario no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, aunque no por eso dejó de sentirse nervioso.

\- ¿Y bien Allen? - insistió en de parche - ¿No piensas decirle al respecto a tu buen amigo Lavi? - se señaló a si mismo con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir? ¿Fue después de lo del Arca?

\- ¡Espera Lavi! Son demasiadas preguntas.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Es que estoy sorprendido. Jamás había escuchado de un romance entre un exorcista y alguien del clan Noah. Esto debe ser un gran suceso en la historia, es una suerte que haya podido registrarlo.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso Lavi!

No esperaba que gritara. El rostro del albino aún no había recuperado del todo su color y la expresión que tenía no sólo era de nerviosismo, Allen lucía aterrado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡No sólo me meteré en problemas si alguien se llega a enterar de esto, me echarán de la Orden o peor, me acusaran de traición!

Tenía un punto. De por sí Allen no se encontraba muy bien parado frente a sus superiores al ser el músico dejado por el Catorceavo. Ahora, si también se llegaba siquiera a sospechar que se juntaba con el enemigo... a Lavi no le gustaba la posibilidad de una ejecución.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué sales con el enemigo?

Aquello lo pregunto con semblante serio. Las mejillas de su contrario se colorearon, Lavi no pudo obtener mejor respuesta.

\- ¡Realmente te gusta! - palmeó su cabeza - ¿Quién lo diría? Allen, eres todo un casanova. ¿Lograr hacer que la mayor de los Noah se enamore de ti? No siquiera a mi se me habría ocurrido. Ya decía yo que su actitud en el Arca para contigo se debía a algo. ¡La sedujiste por completo!

\- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no inicié esto!

Ahora todo el rostro del joven exorcista estaba completamente rojo.

\- ¿Es que acaso no fuiste a buscarla después? - preguntó con picardía.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Fue ella la que me buscó a mí!

Una sonrisa burlona se tardó en el rostro del mayor.

\- Vaya Allen, de verdad debes ser lento como para que sea ella la que te tenga que buscar...

\- ¡¿Puedes dejar eso ya Lavi?! - gritó exaltado.

\- Perdón, perdón - ahora Allen se veía sólo molesto - Hablando en serio, ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Allen permaneció unos segundos meditando si era buena idea decirle al pelirrojo. Por como iba la conversación, sabía que al menos Lavi no temía intención de delatarlo con sus superiores (aunque aún había la posibilidad de que lo anotara en sus registros) pero aquello había sido tan... ¿Espontáneo?

\- Simplemente se apareció en mi habitación. Me llevó a su dimensión y... - se detuvo, Lavi lo alentó a seguir - Simplemente hablamos - no tenía intención de decirle que su conversación trató sobre su relación con el Catorceavo y sobre Mana. Aún él estaba tratando de procesar la información a estas alturas - Después de eso siguió viniendo por las noches, siempre para hablar y yo... empecé a apreciar su compañía. Cuando me recordó lo del Arca... No pude dejar de pensar que mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron. Un par de días después me terminé declarando, esa noche ella se quedó conmigo y desde entonces empezamos a vernos fuera de su dimensión.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, el rubor cubría su rostro hasta sus orejas. Debía admitir que aquello había sido liberador; era un secreto demasiado grande como para cargar con el sólo, pero ahora le tocaba esperar la reacción del joven Bookman.

\- ¿Y no te negaste a que se quedara contigo esa noche? Y yo que pensé que eras lento...

\- ¡¿En serio eso es lo único que se te quedó?!

Le dio un empujón que apenas y movió al muchacho que no dejaba de reír ante la expresión de vergüenza que tenía.

\- ¡Lavi!

\- Ok, ok. Ya. Lo siento - en realidad no lo sentía. Su sonrisa lo delataba.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien? - repitió.

\- ¿Planeas decirle a alguien al respecto?

De verdad esperaba que no, no quería tener que huir del lugar que consideraba su hogar y de las personas que consideraba su familia. Lavi lo pensó unos momentos.

\- Supongo que esto puede quedar entre nosotros - sonrió - Será nuestro secreto si me invitas una buena carne asada - lo tomó por el hombro - Y me cuentas con lujo de detalles sobre su relación.

\- ¡Lavi!

Quizá huir de la Orden no era tan mala idea después de todo.

._

**N/A. Lamento no haber publicado esto el día que correspondía, pero tuve un pequeño incidente en casa que me lo impidió. En fin...**

**Un poco de Rollen para variar un poco, tendiendo a Lavi como protagonista xD**

**Espero que a alguien más le haya gustado esto y disculpen si hay errores, no pude revisarlo al completo.**

**Soy SonikDC.**


	8. 8 Dormir

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**  
_

La fiesta había sido una pasada. Todos, tanto miembros de la Orden Oscura como los miembros del clan Noah (junto a dos integrantes del clan Bookman) la habían disfrutado sin descanso por más de 6 horas.

Se trataba de una fiesta realizada para dar a conocer los resultados de las encuestas de popularidad.

Hubo de todo durante la velada. Desde una pelea culinaria entre el Conde y Jerry (sorprendiendo a si a varios de los invitados, tanto Noah cómo exorcistas por descubrir el talento que tenía el Conde Milenario en la cocina), hasta una competencia de comida (que Allen ganó, obviamente). Algunas demostraciones de habilidades o talentos e incluso un combate amistoso entre Kanda y Tyki (antes de que éste último se fuera por el mero hecho de que eventos así le aburrian y le parecían un fastidio)

Durante toda la celebración Road no se despegó del lado de Allen, tras separarse del General Cross (tanto por decisión propia como de su padre, aunque a este último tampoco le gustaba que estuviera cerca del chico de cabello blanco... es más, no quería que estuviera cerca de ningún chico fuera de su familia) y Allen por su parte, estuvo gran parte de la noche devorando todo lo que cocinaba tanto Jerry como el Conde, siendo regañado constantemente por Link.

Jasdero y Devito también aprovecharon para jugar y hacer el tonto, disparando a diestra, creando diversos seres fantásticos para "animar la fiesta". Wisely también se dedicó a "animar", revelando algún que otro secretillo, no sólo de sus enemigos, también de su propia familia para después desaparecer tras Tyki. Tampoco gustaba mucho de ese tipo de eventos y prefería ver como el portugués pescaba peces en los estanques o fuentes.

El general Cross se dedicó a tratar de conquistar a cuanta mujer se encontrara, importandole poco si eran o no enemigos. Esa noche era para gozar, aún si no se sabía si estaba con vida realmente. Froi por su parte, estuvo buena parte de la noche felicitando a su pupilo tanto por su primer lugar en la lista de popularidad como por su despliegue de habilidades en el combate amistoso contra el Noah del Placer.

En fin, fue una gran celebración con un buen ambiente, buena comida, buena música y buenas bebidas.

Fue este último detalle el que causó algunos incidentes al final de la celebración.

Para esas alturas, una gran mayoría de los invitados se encontraban pasados de copas. Casi todos los adultos se encontraban ya acostados sobre el piso o las mesas completamente ebrios. Unos pocos se encontraban golpeando a Komui y a Hoshino-sensei por haber provocado que Lenalee se embriagara también (a Komui por permitirlo y a Hoshino por dibujarlo)

Entre todos los que aprovechaban para lanzar golpes y patadas se encontraba Lavi, que solamente se desquitaba por haber obtenido tan sólo el tercer puesto... otra vez.

Debía admitir que aquello le frustraba, y que su abuelo se burlara... bueno, alguien debía de pagar.

Cuando finalmente se cansaron de maltratar al par de pobres desgraciados, muchos de los asistentes decidieron que era hora de retirarse, aunque debido a su estado no lograban alejarse mucho antes de caer dormidos.

Sólo unos pocos habían logrado llegar a sus habitaciones: Allen había llevado a Lenalee (por orden de Reever) y a Road a sus respectivas habitaciones (bajo la mirada atenta de Sheryl, para que no hiciera nada indebido a su preciosa hija) antes de dirigirse a la suya. Kanda, que tenía una fuerte resistencia al alcohol (gracias a su habilidad de regeneración) decidió que debía irse cuando aún era temprano para estar preparado para su próxima misión. Y finalmente el inspector Malcom Lvellie y Howard Link, que tampoco tenían gran interés en permanecer en el caos que se estaba desatando.

Lavi fue uno de los pocos que aún continuaba sobrio; al tener que mantener su registro claro y sin equivocación alguna, no se permitía tomar alcohol, aunque tampoco es que le gustara particularmente. Por ende, fue quien se dedicó a aprovecharse de las pobres almas en desgracia que yacían dormidos en el salón.

Con una sonrisa malévola y un marcador que siempre llevaba consigo, se dedicó a dibujar y garabatear sobre los rostros de todo los presentes, incluyendo a su abuelo que se había quedado dormido en una de las mesas debido al alcohol.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Noahs como exorcistas se despertaron con una de las peores resacas que pudieran haber tenido. Cuando de a poco fueron notando que todos tenían los rostros pintados con bigotes, ojos falsos, lentes, o cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido al pelirrojo, no tardaron en darle caza al averiguar que había sido él (o más bien, Bookman lo supuso, conociendo el carácter infantil que tenía su nieto)

Había valido completamente la pensa. Una de las mejores fiestas de premiación de todos los tiempos...  
._

**N/A: Algo completamente diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora, en cuanto a la situación.**

**Me he basado en las imágenes que se hicieron para dicho evento: los resultados de las encuestas de popularidad.**

**Espero que haya quedado entendible y más o menos acorde.**

**Soy SonikDC.**


	9. Extra Universo Alterno

**D. Gray-man no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: no se si cuente realmente está historia como Yaoi, pero por si acaso, hay un leve (muy leve) Allen x Lavi... de verdad soy malo para esto del romance. En fin, quedan advertidos.**  
_

El océano se encontraba de fiesta. Allen Walker, un joven tritón hijo adoptivo del Rey de los mares: Mana, cumplía por fin los dieciséis años. Este se trataba de un acontecimiento importante entre la gente del mar, pues era cuando se consideraba que tanto sirenas como tritones eran ya lo suficientemente grandes como para subir a la superficie.

Allen se encontraba emocionado, varios de sus conocidos, mayores que él, le contaban lo maravilloso que era la superficie. Lenalee le había contado que los colores que tenía el cielo cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse eran todo un espectáculo maravilloso.

Por otro lado Road, su prima adoptiva, le decía que el cielo nocturno era igualmente espectacular, pues en el firmamento podían verse las estrellas. Según ella, estas no eran ni por asomo como las estrellas marinas que él conocía. Estas eran más hermosas y únicas. "Ya entenderás cuando las veas tu mismo" le había dicho.

Pero lo que más le interesaba conocer, era a los humanos. Sabía que había muchas criaturas que vivían sobre tierra firme, e incluso había animales que podían surcar los cielos gracias a sus alas. Pero los humanos, ellos solían navegar sobre el mar con ayuda de sus naves.

Allen las había visto en numerosas ocasiones durante sus expediciones. Eran enormes construcciones de "madera" con tesoros esperando a ser descubiertos en su interior. Había explorado varias en compañía de su prima pese a las advertencias de sus familiares. Especialmente Sheryl les tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a los barcos, pero al ser Road su usual acompañante, sólo bastaba con pedir perdón y prometer no volverlo a hacer... cruzando los dedos en la espalda por supuesto.

Cuando la fiesta de cumpleaños se encontraba ya por terminar, Mana anuncio que era ya el momento de que Allen subiera finalmente. El peliblanco no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de emoción recorrerlo por completo.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Allen?

Allen sonrió a su prima, ella siempre estaba cuidandolo desde que tenía uso de razón. Negó con la cabeza a la vez que posaba su mano en la suya, revolviendo su cabello.

\- Preferiría que mi primera vez en la superficie sea sólo, quiero ver todo por mi mismo. La próxima vez iremos los dos juntos, ¿Te parece?

Road hizo un puchero, realmente quería mostrarle todo lo que ella había visto a su adorado primo.

\- Está bien, pero la próxima vez, iremos a donde yo te diga.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, Allen-kun - Lenalee lo despidió. Allen se vio tentado a imitar su acción de acariciarle la cabeza, pero la penetrante mirada del hermano mayor de la peliverde lo hizo desistir.

Era mejor no meterse con Komui, sólo por seguridad, así que sólo asintió a su pedido.

\- Me voy entonces...

Y dicho esto, emprendió su viaje hasta la superficie, acompañado por su leal golem, Timcanpy, un artefacto creado por su tío Neah para cuidarlo (aunque él no lo supiera)

Pasaba ya bastante del medio día cuando Allen sacó la cabeza del agua por vez primera. El aire golpeó su rostro, llenándolo de sensaciones nuevas.

El cielo sobre su cabeza tenía una tonalidad diferente a lo que se veía bajo el agua, pero no por ello era menos hermoso. Había nubes desperdigadas en el filamento, con formas que Allen jamás había visto.

\- La superficie es maravillosa - pensó en voz alta.

Timcampy había salido igualmente del agua, sacudiendose y subiéndose con ayuda de sus patitas hasta la cabeza de su dueño.

\- ¿Qué te parece,Timcanpy? ¿No es maravilloso? - dijo a la vez que estiraba su mano en dirección al sol. Sabía por su amiga que no debía verlo directamente o podría quedar ciego, aunque aquello no le impedía intentarlo aunque fuera un poco, asomándose en el proceso.

Pasó varios minutos observando el cielo, maravillandose y preguntándose cuánto tiempo faltaría para la puesta de sol. Por su parte, Timcanpy aprovechó para sacudirse y limpiar sus peculiares "aletas". A Allen siempre le había gustado su textura acolchado suave. Una vez seco, Tim extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, sorprendiendo así al joven tritón.

\- ¡Puedes nadar en el aire!

Rió como un niño al ver a su amigo volar, tendría que recordar agradecer a Neah por el detalle. Ya se imaginaba la expresión que pondría Road cuando lo viera surcar el aire.

\- Bien Timcampy, tu serás mi guía, busca un barco.

Atendiendo al instante la Orden de su portador, el golem dorado salió disparado hacia arriba consiguiendo buena altura para buscar lo que se le había pedido. Debajo de él, Allen no podía dejar de reír al verlo por los aires.

Tim tardó un par de minutos en divisar un par de galeones a lo lejos, en cuanto estuvo seguro de su dirección, bajó donde su dueño y lo guió hasta ellos.

Allen nadaba tras el golem cual delfín, saltando sobre las olas sin perderlo de vista. Le sorprendió descubrir que Tim era aún más rápido en el aire que en el agua.

No era raro que, mientras exploraba los viejos barcos hundidos en compañía de Road, terminaran nadando a toda velocidad para salvar sus vidas de alguna criatura que hubieran despertado accidentalmente o porque se les hubiera olvidado algún evento importante y tuvieran que llegar antes de que descubrieran que se habían escapado.

Durante estas carreras (que usualmente ganaba Road gracias a su agilidad) Allen tenía que llevar consigo a Tim para que no se quedara atrás y fuera devorado pero ahora le sacaba una enorme ventaja aún haciendo un par de piruetas de vez en cuando, como dando a entender que él era más veloz.

Estuvo nadando por un buen rato, siempre pendiente de Tim, por lo que cuando un terrible estruendo se escuchó, se detuvo asustado, buscando el origen de aquel ruido.

Tim también detuvo su vuelo, analizando lo que tenía enfrente. Ambos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que el estruendo había salido de uno de los galeones. Se encontraban a poco o más de cien metros de distancia de ambos navíos pero pudieron ver claramente como uno empezaba a cubrirse por algo... una especie de cortina amarilla y roja que despedía nubes oscuras y un aroma extraño y fuerte que fue fácil de percibir para el peliblanco.

Un nuevo estruendo se escuchó y Allen pudo ver como trozos de madera eran despedidos del navío en llamas de manera violenta. Decidió entonces acercarse, quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo aún a pesar de la negativa de su golem que había intentado tomarlo de la cola y jalarlo, siendo fácilmente abatido de un movimiento.

\- ¡Hay que ir a ver, Tim!

Nadó lo más rápido que le permitía su aleta, mientras escuchaba más estruendos y lo que parecían ser gritos de auxilio.

Estando ya a pocos metros de distancia, Allen pudo ver como el barco que había recibido los cañonazos empezaba a hundirse mientras que el otro se alejaba de manera rápida.

No sabía exactamente que hacer, aquello era algo que no siquiera imagino que vería en su primera vez en la superficie. Su primer pensamiento fue buscar supervivientes, pues sabía (gracias a Komui) que algunos humanos solían atacar a otros por sus tesoros, importandoles poco la vida de estos. Incluso había llegado a ver sus restos en numerosas ocasiones, aunque usualmente eran ya sólo los esqueletos.

Así pues, se sumergió bajo el agua, buscando entre los escombros que empezaban a caer de manera lenta hasta el que sería su destino final en el fondo del océano.

No tardó mucho en en entrar los cuerpos de los marineros, pero desgraciadamente todos se encontraban ya sin vida. La gran mayoría de ellos se encontraban con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado debido a las explosiones que causó principalmente la pólvora que ellos mismos habían transportado. Otros tantos tenían heridas letales en el cuerpo e incluso algunos con partes cercenadas. Allen sintió unas ganas caso incontenibles de vomitar por tan grotesco escenario, a parte del olor a humo y a sangre (además de la presencia de ésta a su alrededor)

Estaba por retirarse y permitir que los restos del barco tocaran fondo cuando lo vio. El cuerpo de un joven de cabello rojo que parecía moverse. Fue mínimo, casi que pensó que lo había imaginado, pero no. Se había movido, tratando de subir a la superficie antes de quedarse totalmente inmóvil.

Actuó de inmediato. Allen tomó el cuerpo y lo sujetó con fuerza mientras nadaba hasta la superficie lo más rápido que podía.

Una vez fuera, se dio prisa en sacar el rostro del pelirrojo del agua pero parecía que este no estaba respirando ya.

\- ¡Tim! - rápidamente buscó a su golem. Este salió del agua en un instante, sacudiendose y volviendo a volar en apenas un parpadeo - ¡Necesito que busques tierra firme, ya!

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, al instante Tim se disparó al cielo, volviendo segundos después para empezar a volar con dirección al este. Allen no tardó en seguirlo, procurando en todo momento dejar la cabeza del herido boca arriba. No podía nadar tan rápido como momentos antes al tener que cargar con el peso muerto del muchacho, por lo que Tim tuvo que volar a su ritmo.

Afortunadamente no pasó tanto tiempo como para que en contrata lo que era apenas un cayo*. Con ayuda del oleaje, logró sacar al chico del agua hasta recostarlo sobre la arena. Fue ahí cuando pudo apreciarlo mejor. Se trataba de un chico joven bastante atractivo, posiblemente mayor que él, por entre sus hebras rojizas pudo notar que la sangre borraba de a poco. Se encontraba herido, pero aquello era lo menos preocupante de momento. No estaba respirando.

"Maldición, no se que hacer" pensó con frustración mientras se acercaba a su pecho para tratar de escuchar su corazón pero éste no estaba latiendo.

"¿Realmente ya es muy tarde?"

Cuando se hubo alejado del cuerpo, Timcanpy entró en acción. Se impulsó al cielo, no tan alto esta vez. Cambio su tamaño como le era costumbre, pasando de una pequeña esfera que Allen fácilmente podía ocultar entre sus manos a ser del tamaño de un melón y se dejó caer hacía el pecho del pelirrojo.

Allen lo miró con duda, preguntándose si debía detenerlo cuando vio que repetía sus acciones hasta que pudo ver como el pelirrojo esculpida el agua que había tragado finalmente. Por reflejo, se alejó del chico que volvió a tenderse en la arena, tratando de recuperar el aire. Igualmente Tim se alejó, retomando su tamaño original mientras se posaba en la cabeza de su dueño.

.

Lavi estaba exhausto. El ataque los tomó por sorpresa pues en ningún momento vieron acercarse al barco enemigo. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos en su mente, pero podía recordar el fuego y las espadas cubiertas de sangre mientras trataba de volver a respirar con regularidad, cosa difícil por el dolor que le causaba debido al agua que había tragado.

No sabía exactamente como estaba aún con vida, pero lo agradecía. Mientras su respiración se normalizaba, poco a poco el dolor en uno de sus ojos se iba agudizando.

Pasó sus mano por encima, retirando de paso el cabello que le obstrua la visión. Con su ojo izquierdo, el que pudo abrir, pudo observar la sangre que poco a poco compensaba a escurrir por su rostro. Parecía que uno de los escombros había logrado herirle, sólo esperaba que no fuera grave, pero el dolor y el hecho de que no pudiera abrir su ojo derecho le daban pocas esperanzas.

De a poco, fue tratando de erguirse, prestando atención a su entorno. Fue cuando escuchó un chapoteo. Al levantar la cabeza lo notó, un chico de cabello tan blanco como la nieve que resplandecía con el sol de media tarde y ojos azules, similares al color del mar.

Aquel pequeño lo miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y miedo, pero parecía que estaba dispuesto a huir por esto último.

\- ¡Espera! - la garganta de verdad lo estaba matando, su voz se escuchó casi como un gruñidos - ¿Qué... qué es lo que ha pasado?

El peliblanco ladeó la cabeza. No podía entenderlo aunque parecía que la curiosidad lo alentó a quedarse. Lavi intentó la misma pregunta en diferentes idiomas; ser un Bookman tenía sus ventajas en este tipo de situaciones aunque para su mala suerte, el chico frente a él parecía no responder a ninguna lengua.

Sentado en la arena, soltó un suspiro de frustración a la vez que trataba de ponerse de pie. Sabía que aquello no era muy buena idea por su estado, pero no tenía muchas opciones y aparentemente el peliblanco no tenía mayor intención de ayudarlo de lo que ya había hecho, por qué el lo salvó ¿Cierto?

Una vez de pie, algo tambaleante, Lavi pensó en tratar de comunicarse a través de señas, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando pudo observar con detenimiento a la criatura frente a él.

El chico tenía, en lugar de piernas, una enorme cola blanca, similar a la de los peces, las escamas terminaban en algún punto de su abdomen aunque parecía que había algunas en el resto de su cuerpo como en sus brazos y rostro. Poseía una nariz al igual que él, pero en su cuello podía notar una especie de heridas largas que se movían de manera lenta... eran branquias.

\- ¡Que demonios! - parecía que el golpe no sólo lo había dejado sin la visión de su ojo derecho.

El gritó alteró al tritón que, en un segundo se impulsó hacia al mar, seguido de una mancha dorada que Lavi estaba seguro estaba en su cabeza momentos antes. Por inercia se había movido para detenerlo, apenas dando un paso y estirando el brazo, pero el movimiento lo mareó y lo hizo caer de lado.

\- Espera... - mencionó en un susurro hacía la nada, consciente de que aquella criatura no lo escuchaba o si quiera lo entendía.

¡Un tritón! Una criatura mítica que su abuelo le había dicho, era pura fantasía lo había salvado de una muerte casi segura. Ya quería ver el rostro del viejo en cuanto se lo dijera pero ahora tenía que enfocarse en salir de ahí hasta tierra firme. Sólo esperaba que en el futuro, pudiera ver a su salvador nuevamente.

._

**Aclaraciones: *Un cayo es una pequeña isla con una playa de baja profundidad, formada en la superficie de un arrecife de coral**

**Un par de**** días después, pero aquí está el bonus y último capítulo de esta antología**.  
**Espero la hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute crearla :3**

**Soy solo un mapache más...**


End file.
